


A Careful Eye

by lha



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Julienne had managed to work herself to the bone without any of them noticing once.  She would be under a careful eye from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Careful Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Series 3 Episode 5, where Sister Julienne is sent to the Mother House. I liked the idea that she would be there at the same time as Jenny and it all rather spiralled from there...

Sister Evangelina had been worried for her friend for some time, even before Sister Julienne had fainted. She'd been running herself ragged, more so than the rest of them even, but although Evangeline had seen it, she hadn't managed to do anything about it before it had reached this point. At least Doctor had put his foot down, heaven knew they'd struggle to get the other woman to stay in bed for any more than a day if she were still in the building. The following day when she was up and dressed again, their fearless leader would have had them believe that she was quite well again and no longer in need of her trip but Evangeline knew better;

"You're unsteady on your feet and you've got the colour of 3-day old cod," she said brusquely at the first sign of hesitation, "I'm half convinced you need a chaperone just to make sure you get there in one piece." There was a moment when she thought the other woman might protest but instead she only offered her a tired smile before taking her coat. Evangeline picked up the case and held open the door all the while thinking that she might just call Nurse Lee this afternoon.

  
\------

  
Jenny stood on the platform scanning for the familiar face of Sister Julienne. She spotted the habit quickly, a few carriages away and felt a warmth rise in her as she headed towards the other woman. She had been surprised when one of the nuns had told her the previous night that Sister Julienne would be joining them in Chichester for a few weeks, unsure of whether she was ready to see someone so closely tied with her memories of Alec. When Sister Evangelina had telephoned that afternoon however, she had been able to read the gruff nun's obvious concern through all her bluster and it sparked her own care for her Nonnuton family back into life.

"Sister Julienne!" she called, smiling as the nun turned round to see her.

"Nurse Lee, Jenny, what an unexpected surprise." She did look genuinely taken aback, but after a moment smiled wearily. "There was really no need for you to meet me but it is lovely to see you." Jenny didn’t doubt the sentiment but was more concerned with running a professional eye over her new unofficial patient. Her cheekbones were more prominent she remembered, her colour was awful and the smile had yet to make it made it to her dull eyes.

"Nonsense, it's lovely to see you too. Now, let me take your case," she said, not giving the other woman a chance to object. "Michael's here with the car," she continued, immensely glad that she'd sweet-talked the handyman into coming.

"Really, that was quite unnecessary. I could have walked..."

"But you needn't. Now I have strict instructions to make sure you get some decent rest, so it'll be a cup of tea, a hot bath and into bed with you."

"It doesn’t sound as though I have much choice in the matter."

"Not much," Jenny said linking arms with the other women and steering her towards the exit. Sister Evangelina had charged her with keeping a wary eye on Sister Julienne and Jenny wasn't about to let her down. This charge of care was the least she could do for these women, and the task seemed to be breathing life back in to her in turn.

 

\-----

 

Cynthia couldn't have been more pleased with how the jubilee had gone, Sister Evangeline seemed to have enjoyed herself as had everyone else. Sister Julienne had returned just in time for the party and had been effusive in her praise of their work in her absence. She was looking better the nurse thought, the shadows around her eyes had lifted and there was some colour back in her cheeks as she talked to their visitors but just as soon, she withdrew back towards the house. She spotted Sister Evangeline watching her go and, catching her eye, Cynthia nodded before she followed Sister Julienne inside.

"Sister Julienne? Is anything the matter?" she asked, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Nothing at all, I'm just going to take a look at the case book and get myself up to date."

"Well we're all very glad to have you back," she paused, thinking that perhaps she should leave it there, "but... mightn't it wait till tomorrow? Shelagh's away now and I'm sure she'd like to do a handover. Maybe you could have an early night tonight and look at it fresh tomorrow." She rushed a little towards the end but when she looked up was faced with a look of steely resolve that was usually reserved for someone was protesting an unpleasant assignment.

"My apologies if I gave you all fright, it was foolish of me to allow myself to become so tired, however," there was a serious pause, "I can assure you that I really am quite well rested now and ready to return to my normal duties." Cynthia wasn't entirely convinced by this, but she knew there would be no arguing about it with the nun so instead, she simply decided that she'd have to keep a closer eye on the older woman.

 

\-----

  
Sister Winifred had not been in Poplar for as long as the rest of the inhabitants of Nonnatus House but that didn't mean she couldn't feel the change in the atmosphere when the situation with Mrs Saint had begun to deteriorate. She had seen a shadow in Sister Julienne's eye when she thought no-one was watching her, the thought that she had become the manifestation of a mother's fears seemed to upset her a great deal. She was left on call when Cynthia and Sister Julienne had been called back to the Saint's flat that evening and was still up when they returned cold and exhausted.

"I'll warm some more milk," she said as they entered the kitchen, faces drawn. Sister Julienne made directly for the kitchen table, and pulling out a chair sat down stiffly, her head bowed.

"I'm going to fetch some aspirin," Cynthia said to the older nun resting a hand on her arm before heading towards the store. Winifred poured enough milk for three mugs and put the pan on to heat before setting out the crockery.

"How...?" she asked quietly when the nurse returned and came to the sink to pour a glass of water.

"Baby's safe and mother is," Cynthia paused only for Sister Julienne to speak up.

"Mrs Saint is where she needs to be for now." The older woman's voice was low, her tone flat. "Even if perhaps it could have been avoided..." There was another moment's silence before she pushed her chair back and stood. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll try and get some rest before morning. Sister, Nurse Miller." They both watched her go, and when they did meet each other's eye there was a shared understanding that meant nothing needed said.

"Horlicks?" she asked.

  
\-----

  
Being first on call during quiet nights was not one of Trixie's favourite parts of her job, however, after the last few weeks she really ought to have been grateful for the peace. It was approaching one and she was trying to focus on her novel when the sound of a door closing somewhere made her jump. In all likelihood, she knew it would be nothing as even in their new home, drafts everywhere but when this was followed by the sound of a creaking floorboard her imagination got the better of her. With visions of burglars in mind, she searched in vain for some sort of weapon and not seeing anything more likely, she settled on an umbrella. Tip-toeing in the direction of the back stairs, from where the noise had come, she was rather taken aback when she spotted Sister Julienne climbing the stairs like a school-girl sneaking in after curfew. She was about to call out when she realised that they were still in the Great Silence, so instead simply watched the older woman go, wondering what on earth she'd been up to. It wasn't until she passed the office door that she suddenly put two and two together.

When the sun rose the next morning, she was still waiting for the phone to ring. The nuns were always subdued when they rose for their morning offices and, as a rule, Trixie found it best to let them get on with things and wait until after breakfast. Sister Julienne was down first, as always, but this morning the young nurse intercepted her on her way to chapel.

"I've made you tea," she said, offering the woman a cup.

"Well, thank you Nurse Franklin," the sister said after a moment, taking the proffered china, "Though I'm not sure what I've done to deserve it."

"I thought you might need a pick me up after your late night," she said with a raised eyebrow and a conspiratorial look. Sister Julienne looked at her for a moment again, before drinking deeply.

During the rest of the equally quiet night, Trixie found herself returning to ponder what she had seen. Between Chummy's mother dying, Jenny leaving them and Shelagh and Dr Turner being caught up with their new daughter, things had been very tight of late. They had been coping, all mucking in together to make sure that their clients were all seen, but when she thought about it she couldn't recall the last time Sister Julienne had taken time away from rounds or clinic duties to see to her administration duties. Yet, their rotas had been posted on the noticeboard, visiting schedules were ready for the morning meeting, presumably their bills were being paid and who knew what else it was that needed done to keep this place running smoothly.

"I was thinking," she began after a moment, "if there's anything I could do for you the next time I'm first on call, you only have to ask." She watched the other woman's face as several things flitted over it.

"I appreciate the offer and I shall keep it in mind," she said and while Trixie didn't believe her for a minute, she supposed it was better than an outright refusal. "Thank you for the tea Nurse Franklin. Now I believe it is for me to go to prayer and for you to sleep, rest well my child." Trixie watched her go with a frown; I'm not the only one who needs to rest well though, am I Sister.

  
\------

  
Shelagh felt more than a little out of place as she arrived at the community centre for Angela's first monthly check-up. The hall was as busy as ever, her former colleagues and sisters dashing about in well-orchestrated pandemonium as children ran around and mothers sat conversing.

"Shelagh," Sister Julienne greeted her with an open smile, "it is good to see you, my child." The older woman was standing behind the desk that Shelagh herself had manned of late, and she marked a name off of her list before glancing around the room, and stepping around it to approach her.

"It's good to see you too, Sister." Shelagh replied, reaching out to take the hand that was proffered.

"And how is this little one? My apologies, I had intended to visit you this week but there just hasn't been the time."

"Oh we're really quite well, exceptionally well," she said, unable to suppress her smile as she looked down at her daughter.

"I'm sure she is, but Sister Evangelina will never forgive me if I don't let her weigh and measure her." Their conspiratorial smile was interrupted by a particularly loud squeal as a squabble broke out amongst some of the youngsters. Whatever had caused the ruckus amongst the children Sister Monica Joan was at the centre of it and Shelagh saw a look of exhaustion flit across Sister Julienne’s features before she closed her eyes. She watched the other woman’s tensed shoulders, the way the lines around both her eyes and mouth had become more pronounced, as though she were in pain.

"Is something wrong, Sister?" she asked quietly, studying the other woman closely. Sister Julienne's eyes opened as soon as the question was asked;

"Nothing that an aspirin and a moment's quiet won't solve," she said with a smile, "though I don't think the latter will be forthcoming this afternoon. If you'll excuse me, I'd better see what Sister Monica Joan has instigated over there." Shelagh watched as the elder woman deftly calmed the children and settled her sister back into her role in a matter of moments, only to be called into one of the cubicles by Nurse Mount. She knew that Sister Julienne's dedication to her calling was strong, she worked quietly and unfailingly but of late her self-preservation instinct seemed to have been somewhat lacking. Well if she wasn't going to look after herself, Shelagh for one wasn't going to let it slide.

"And who's this next on my list?" Sister Evangeline began rhetorically, "why it’s baby Turner, Angela," she declared with a smile, arriving in front of them and holding out her arms perfunctorily.

"Good afternoon Sister," Shelagh said, standing and handing Angela over. "I wondered if we might have a word while you're working..."

  
\----

  
As a rule, Sister Julienne woke before her alarm and liked to be up dressed and ready to face the day before she roused her fellow sisters. This morning was no different although she had to admit that it was more of a struggle than she would have liked. It was coming to month end and that always placed an added pressure to make sure that the accounts were settled and rota's ready for the coming weeks. The babies of Poplar seem disinclined to understand this, or their current staffing shortage, however and they had had several hectic days, yesterday’s clinic being no exception, and Sister Monica Joan had been a particular concern as well of late... Shaking herself, she tried to tame her racing thoughts before they began Lauds. In many ways the familiar repetitions were soothing and usually she found comfort in them but this morning she struggled to focus on her Lord and that did nothing to ease her anxiety. There was no point in dwelling on it however, so as they left chapel she turned her attention to her fellow sisters as they made breakfast before going about their chores.

Excusing herself to retreat to the office for a few hours before morning rounds, she almost jumped her own height when someone took hold of her arm just inside the door.

"You and I need to have words."

"Sister Evangelina?" she asked, taken aback as the other woman steered her across the room to the window.

"I want to get a proper look at you," Sister Evangelina said holding her at arms length before huffing. "I don't know what it is that makes you think you can do without the basic necessities of life but it's high time you realised that you're no different from the rest of us."

"Really, I..."

"Don't think you can fob me off Sister, I see right through you. Exactly how often, this week, have you come back here after Compline?" she asked, gesturing to the room around them and to the desk.

"I don't know what you mean," Sister Julienne began but faltered beneath her sister ‘s stern gaze.

“Yes you do, and you’re going to make yourself unwell. You’re working late and getting up early and you’ve been eating like a bird again lately, don’t think it hasn’t been noticed.”

“The work needs done sister and it is my duty to make sure it is completed,” the argument sounded hallow even in her own ears.

“Well not today it’s not. You’ll take yourself back off to bed and then this afternoon I think that our Mrs Turner might be glad of your company. Then tomorrow you can have the day to get the paperwork sorted and we will work together to get it all done in due time. Together.”

“I…” she went to protest but somehow couldn’t find the words.

“Just say yes, Sister,” Evangelina said much more softly, “we’re very fond of you, you know, and we wont stand by and let you do this. Not again.” Sister Julienne was floundering now.

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“And if that isn’t sign enough I don’t know what would be. Now off with you, I’ll pop in before morning rounds and if you’re not resting quietly then don’t think I wont be on the phone to doctor.”

“Well, thank you,” she managed eventually.

“Hmmm I should think so, now scram before I change my mind about the doctor.”

“Yes sister,” she conceded with a fleeting smile, “ I am sorry… I should have known better, should have asked,” she ducked her head as a wave of unexpected emotion rose at the back of her throat.

“Enough. We all struggle to see straight on some things and that is when family and friends are most important. Now, up the stairs and into bed and I’ll bring up some tea and a couple of aspirin.” At that moment, Sister Julienne had to admit that nothing would have sounded better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed - do let me know!


End file.
